<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Музыка для драки с главным злодеем by fandom The Gentlemen 2020 (fandom_The_Gentlemen), tenthorns</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25606645">Музыка для драки с главным злодеем</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_The_Gentlemen/pseuds/fandom%20The%20Gentlemen%202020'>fandom The Gentlemen 2020 (fandom_The_Gentlemen)</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/tenthorns/pseuds/tenthorns'>tenthorns</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Gentlemen (2019)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Humor, M/M, Teen Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:08:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,043</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25606645</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_The_Gentlemen/pseuds/fandom%20The%20Gentlemen%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/tenthorns/pseuds/tenthorns</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>— Хорошо, поправь меня, если я ошибаюсь. Завтра матч Гриффиндора со Слизерином, а твоя метла немного не в том состоянии, чтобы не то что летать на ней, но даже подметать ею пол. Тебе, конечно же, предложили замену, но ты прекрасно понимаешь, что на ней не сможешь быть достаточно быстрым и маневренным, потому что это не что иное как великолепный «Чистомет-7».</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Fletcher/Raymond Smith</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Level 2 Quest 3: Миди от G до T 2020, The Gentlemen Fandom Kombat 2020 - Level 2 Quest 3 - Миди G-PG-13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Музыка для драки с главным злодеем</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Тыквенный сок, который, как обычно, подали к обеду, оказался последней каплей.</p><p>Тот, кто придумал его, заслуживал самой страшной казни. Рэй сидел, смотрел на свою кружку и размышлял, почему никто из волшебников не сообразил сочинить заклинание, превращающее тыквенный сок во что-нибудь не такое отвратительное. Сидящие с ним рядом Роз и Микки молчали, изредка кидая на него сочувственные взгляды — и, если честно, эти взгляды были ещё хуже, чем тыквенный сок.</p><p>— Послушай, — наконец сказала Роз, — «Чистомет-7» правда не так плох. В конце концов, не метла делает игру, а игрок.</p><p>— Ну да, — раздраженно отозвался Рэй. — Попробуй посоревнуйся на флоббер-черве с гиппогрифом, если такая умная. </p><p>— Лучше было бы, конечно, чтобы тебя дисквалифицировали за драку, — влез Микки. — Прямо накануне матча. Ещё и баллы бы с нас сняли, вот красота-то была бы. Минус двадцать баллов Слизерину, — прогнусавил он, изображая профессора Снейпа, — можете лично выразить благодарность мистеру Смиту.</p><p>— Да твою мать! — не выдержал Рэй и стукнул кулаком по столу. Тарелка Микки подпрыгнула, суп в ней — тоже тыквенный — едва не расплескался, окрасив края оранжевым. — Этот урод сломал мою метлу, а я что, обязан делать вид, что все в порядке? Может, я еще и улыбаться ему должен? Руку подать?</p><p>— Рэймонд! — Роз ударила по столу ладонью, и в этот раз суп Микки все-таки оказался на столе. — Да, мы понимаем, каково тебе. Но, — ее тон стал ледяным, — у нас нет никаких доказательств. Так что все, что мы можем сделать — это постараться удержать лицо.</p><p>Микки печально посмотрел на свой суп, потом на Рэя, и резким движением поднялся из-за стола.</p><p>— Мы будем в гостиной, — сказал он. Роз встала следом за ним и слегка сжала Рэю плечо.</p><p>— Нам правда жаль, что так получилось, — произнесла она. — Но иногда все, что тебе остаётся — это смириться.</p><p>Рэй кивнул и хмуро уставился на тыквенные пятна на скатерти. Он всю жизнь считал, что смиряться — удел слабаков, которые не способны отстоять свои честь и достоинство. С другой стороны, если его отстранят от игры, он подведёт и друзей, и команду, и весь факультет. Но Сухой Глаз ухмылялся так гадостно, что Рэй просто не мог это оставить. Он сидел, не в силах решить, что ему делать, и тут прямо над ухом раздалось бодрое:</p><p>— Не самый лучший день, да?</p><p>Обернувшись, он увидел Флетчера, которой смотрел на него с грустной, сочувственной улыбкой. </p><p>Рэй нахмурился. Этой улыбке, конечно, нельзя было верить, как и Флетчеру в целом. Тот был из тех людей, что общаются и приятельствуют со всеми, но по-настоящему не дружат ни с кем и никогда не упустят свою выгоду. На первом курсе он узнал, что Кристофер Уолтон написал про профессора Макгонагалл неприличную песню, и шантажировал его, угрожая рассказать все преподавателям и требуя за молчание три шоколадные лягушки. На третьем — украл огромный доклад по истории магии у Дженнифер Макки и выдал за свой. Пару недель назад Рэй застал его ночью в библиотеке, где у них случилась неприятная перепалка, в результате которой им обоим пришлось прятаться от Филча. Когда завхоз наконец ушёл, Рэй как староста лично проследил, чтобы Флетчер отправился в гостиную Гриффиндора — и, видимо, после этого Флетчер решил, что они большие друзья.</p><p>— Чего тебе надо? — поинтересовался Рэй.</p><p>Флетчер скорчил обиженную физиономию.</p><p>— Это тебе надо, — возразил он. Рэй нахмурился, и Флетчер быстро добавил: — Ну ладно, нам обоим.</p><p>Рэй вздохнул.</p><p>— Ну?</p><p>Выражение лица Флетчера сменилось на укоризненное, как будто это не он пришёл чего-то требовать от Рэя, а, наоборот, Рэй явился доставать его разными глупостями.</p><p>— Не здесь же, — сказал он. Рэй неохотно поднялся со скамьи, пытаясь отделаться от неприятного предчувствия, что ввязывается в какую-то мутную историю. Иного быть просто не могло: все, связанное с Флетчером, становилось мутным автоматически. Тот быстрым шагом направился к выходу, не оглядываясь, видимо, будучи уверен в том, что Рэй идёт за ним. Свернув в один из коридоров, Флетчер нырнул в малозаметную со стороны двери нишу, и Рэю пришлось последовать его примеру. Оглядевшись по сторонам, Флетчер шагнул к нему и громким, торжественным шепотом произнес:</p><p>— Мы должны украсть метлу у Сухого Глаза!</p><p>Рэй опешил так, что даже не сразу нашёлся, что сказать.</p><p>— Зачем? — спросил он наконец.</p><p>Флетчер закатил глаза.</p><p>— Хорошо, поправь меня, если я ошибаюсь. Завтра матч Гриффиндора со Слизерином, а твоя метла немного не в том состоянии, чтобы не то что летать на ней, но даже подметать ею пол. Тебе, конечно же, предложили замену, но ты прекрасно понимаешь, что на ней не сможешь быть достаточно быстрым и маневренным, потому что это не что иное как великолепный «Чистомет-7».</p><p>Флетчер рассказывал все это весьма красочно, будто какую-то увлекательную историю, но выражение его голубых глаз было абсолютно нечитаемым. Он должен был выглядеть совершенно иначе, — с неприязнью подумал Рэй. Какие-нибудь узко посаженные сальные глазки, длинный нос, словно созданный для того, чтобы разнюхивать и лезть в чужие дела, обязательно кривые зубы. Тогда бы все сразу могли понять, что за человек перед ними и что с ним не стоит иметь вообще никаких дел.</p><p>— Ты, конечно, мог просто набить ему рожу, — продолжал Флетчер, — но ведь это недостойно славного потомка рода Смитов. Ну, и ваш декан этого точно не одобрит, хотя обычно он всячески вас выгораживает.</p><p>— Допустим, — процедил Рэй сквозь зубы. Ему ужасно захотелось долбануть кулаком в стену рядом с головой Флетчера — разнести ее в крошку, чтобы с лица того наконец-то пропало самодовольное выражение.</p><p>— И надо же сложиться так, что у Сухого Глаза тоже «Нимбус». Абсолютно такой же, как и у тебя. Мы выкрадем метлу сегодня вечером, а после матча подкинем обратно. — Флетчер задумчиво прикусил нижнюю губу. — Но, если в тебе полыхает жажда мести, можешь, конечно, тоже ее сломать. Или оставить себе.</p><p>— Попробуй пристать со своими странными фантазиями к кому-нибудь другому, — сказал Рэй и сделал шаг из ниши, но Флетчер цепко ухватил его за предплечье и втащил назад.</p><p>— Ты собираешься оставить это просто так? Серьезно? Он сломал твою метлу, а метла для игрока в квиддич — это как… как… как третья нога, вот! И если ты ничего не сделаешь сейчас, то, получается, он победил тебя — а ты проиграл.</p><p>Рэй кинул красноречивый взгляд на руку на своём предплечье, но та не исчезла.</p><p>— А тебе зачем это нужно? — спросил он. — Не поверю, что тебя так беспокоит моя оскорбленная честь. </p><p>Флетчер нахмурился, сразу растеряв всю свою браваду. Интересно, с чего это, — подумал Рэй. Сухой Глаз и у него что-то сломал? Фотоаппарат?</p><p>— У меня с ним свои счёты, — наконец произнес Флетчер. — Но можешь мне поверить, я больше всего на свете хочу, чтобы с ним случилось что-то очень плохое.</p><p>Рэю следовало бы послать его, но он вспомнил отвратительную ухмылку Сухого Глаза, свою метлу, сломанную аккурат посередине, и спросил:</p><p>— И как ты предлагаешь это сделать?</p><p>***</p><p>Большую часть свободного времени до ужина Рэй провёл, пытаясь выяснить о Флетчере что-то, что пролило бы свет на происходящее. Самым сложным оказалось найти человека, который общался бы с ним достаточно близко: все приятели Флетчера были с Гриффиндора и Рэя недолюбливали — хотя сам Рэй считал эту вражду факультетов беспочвенной и глупой. В итоге он остановился на Тренере: тот, хоть и регулярно звал Флетчера дурилкой, вроде бы неплохо с ним дружил. Рэй, конечно, надеялся услышать какую-нибудь леденящую душу историю про Флетчера и его коварство, но Тренер уставился на него и сказал:</p><p>— Это хорошо, что ты подошёл ко мне, а не сразу к нему. Если хочешь, могу вас как-нибудь нормально познакомить. </p><p>— Зачем? — не понял Рэй.</p><p>Тренер скривил сочувственную физиономию и похлопал его по плечу.</p><p>— Потому что если ты подойдёшь к нему сам, он наверняка пошлёт тебя. Ничего личного, просто у Питера некоторые проблемы с… — он сделал неопределённый жест руками, — с ценностями вашего факультета.</p><p>— Подожди, — сказал Рэй, окончательно теряя нить разговора. — Я не дружить с ним собираюсь.</p><p>— Я понял, — с серьёзным видом кивнул Тренер. — Просто думал, может быть, ты не готов говорить об этом напрямую. Но, насколько я знаю Питера, у тебя есть все шансы.</p><p>Рэй чуть не закашлялся, поняв, что именно Тренер имеет в виду.</p><p>— Да нет же, — попытался он объяснить. — В смысле, может, были какие-то неприятные истории…</p><p>— Слушай, Рэй, — сказал Тренер, и взгляд его как будто потяжелел. — При всем моем хорошем отношении к тебе, я не буду сплетничать о тех, кто не сделал мне или ребятам ничего плохого. У тебя с ним какие-то проблемы?</p><p>Рэй задумчиво покатал во рту язык, размышляя над ответом. Проблем пока что не было — было, наоборот, неожиданное и ничем не обоснованное желание Флетчера помочь ему, слишком внезапное, чтобы в нем нельзя было не заподозрить подвох. </p><p>— Пока нет, — сказал он наконец, — но я боюсь, что они могут возникнуть.</p><p>Тренер отрешенно посмотрел куда-то Рэю за спину — и тот уже было собрался оглянуться, как Тренер произнес:</p><p>— Он, конечно, не самый лучший человек — но, когда Мерфи использовал оборотное зелье, чтобы притвориться мной, Питер первый догадался, что это не я. Сказал — что-то нету знакомой придури в глазах. </p><p>Рэй, не выдержав, хмыкнул. Во взгляде Тренера и правда имелось что-то эдакое, едва уловимое — сам Рэй назвал бы это скорее бунтарским духом, но придурь, наверное, тоже подходила.</p><p>— В общем, вряд ли я чем-то тебе помогу, — закончил Тренер.</p><p>Рэй все равно поблагодарил его и только у самой двери гостиной Слизерина сообразил, что забыл спросить, чем это Флетчеру так не угодил его факультет — настолько, чтобы отказаться общаться с ним из-за этого.</p><p>Питеру, как говорил Тренер. Имя Флетчеру тоже ужасно не подходило. Питер должен был быть простодушным и открытым, а не таким, как Флетчер. Питер улыбнулся бы ему и, пожав плечами, сказал бы — мне очень жаль, — а не предлагал бы украсть метлу у Сухого Глаза. Рэй решил попробовать поговорить с Мэттью — тот обычно был в курсе всего происходящего, — но, как только он зашёл в гостиную, на него набросились Микки и Роз.</p><p>— Я сделал новый баннер, — гордо сообщил Микки. — Вот, смотри.</p><p>Они развернули полотно, и Рэй прочитал — «Змея никогда не бывает прямой». Нарисованная сверху змея, как будто в подтверждение этих слов, и правда была какой-то кривоватой. Рисование не входило в число талантов Микки, и на каждом матче с участием Слизерина весь Хогвартс лицезрел плакаты его авторства со змеями разной длины, формы и цветов, иногда даже с руками или ногами. Змея кусает не ради сытости, а ради лихости; хоть змея и в новой коже, а сердце у неё то же; змея, которая не может отбросить свою кожу, умирает — Рэй не знал, как Микки все это придумывает, но был уверен в том, что поднятию командного духа это не способствует совершенно. По крайней мере он сам однажды, засмотревшись на особо колоритного змея, сжимающего в непропорционально мускулистых руках снитч, не успел увернуться от бладжера, который перебил ему плечо.</p><p>— Все ещё расстраиваешься из-за метлы? — тихо спросила Роз, когда Микки отошёл, и легонько коснулась его запястья. Рэй кивнул, и она произнесла — я буду драться за нас обоих, — и от этого, конечно, стало только хуже. Рэй никогда в жизни не хотел, чтобы кто-то дрался вместо него — тем более теперь, когда руки, ноги и голова были при нем и проблема заключалась только в сраной метле.</p><p>Которую они должны выкрасть этим вечером у Сухого Глаза, да.</p><p>На ужин Рэй не пошёл, сказавшись больным. У него никогда не получалось правдоподобно лгать, но все, видимо, решили, что он просто хочет побыть один. Наверняка представляют теперь, как он рыдает, обняв подушку. Рэй сжал челюсть с такой силой, что зубы заскрипели. Дождавшись оговоренного времени, он вышел из гостиной, огляделся — и тут кто-то кашлянул у него за спиной.</p><p>— Твою мать! — выругался он, обернувшись и увидев Флетчера. — Ты всегда так подкрадываешься?</p><p>— Только когда не хочу, чтобы меня заметили, — с самым невинным выражением ответил тот. — Не мог же я стоять у всех на виду. Сделай лицо подружелюбней, пожалуйста, чтобы никто ничего не заподозрил.</p><p>— У меня дружелюбное лицо, — произнес Рэй, немного огорошенный таким напором. Флетчер тихо рассмеялся.</p><p>— У тебя такое лицо, будто ты собрался прикончить Сухого Глаза его собственной метлой, — ответил он.</p><p>***</p><p>— На тот случай, если Сухой Глаз решит вернуться раньше, я договорился с Эрни и Праймтаймом, — рассказывал Флетчер все то время, что они шли до гостиной Рейвенкло. — Они задержат его — устроят драку, может быть, даже вывалят на него какую-нибудь еду или питье. Мы, к сожалению, этого не увидим, но я надеюсь, что у кого-нибудь хватит ума это заснять. Взамен я обещал им ключ от ванной старост на три часа.</p><p>— А меня ты не думал сначала спросить? — недовольно поинтересовался Рэй.</p><p>— Думал, — Флетчер кивнул. — Но времени было в обрез, а где тебя искать, я не знал. А что, ты против?</p><p>— Вообще-то ванная старост предназначена для того, чтобы ей пользовались старосты.</p><p>Флетчер на секунду замедлил шаг, склонил голову на бок и посмотрел на Рэя так, будто он сказал что-то очевидно глупое — вроде того, что Земля плоская.</p><p>— Да, и так как ни Эрни, ни Праймтайм не старосты, у них нету возможности провести время наедине. Между прочим, я вообще считаю несправедливым, что у вас есть отдельная ванная. Я вот не помню, когда в последний раз принимал душ, чтобы никто при этом не пялился на мою задницу.</p><p>Неожиданно Рэя накрыла волна злости — то ли из-за того, что Флетчер считал, что старостам не положена отдельная ванная, то ли из-за утверждения, что абсолютно всех интересует его задница. Рэй никогда ее не рассматривал, но был уверен, что в ней нет ничего особенного. Он даже чуть подотстал, чтобы в этом убедиться — но на Флетчере была мантия, так что его предположение осталось лишь предположением.</p><p>— Могли бы пустить меня туда хотя бы за то, что я колдографирую все матчи, — не унимался тем временем Флетчер. — Стараешься-стараешься, а всей награды — постоянно кто-то подходит и жалуется, что он, видите ли, плохо получился. Как будто это не квиддич, а конкурс красоты.</p><p>Волна злости откатилась назад, но только для того, чтобы стать еще мощнее и выше: на фотографиях сам Рэй выглядел глупее некуда. То с выпученными глазами, то со ртом, разинутым шире, чем вообще позволяла физиология человека, — и всегда со взлохмаченными, как солома, волосами. Флетчер как будто бы специально выбирал ракурсы похуже, чтобы все поняли, какой он, Рэй, на самом деле придурок. Рэй хотел было высказать по этому поводу все, что думает, но тут лестница наконец закончилась и они оказались у двери в гостиную Рейвенкло.</p><p>— Ну что? — бодро спросил Флетчер, — готов отвечать на заумные вопросы?</p><p>— Терпеть не могу заумные вопросы, — признался Рэй. — А если студент не смог ответить, то что ему, ночевать на лестнице?</p><p>Флетчер молча поднял дверной молоток и решительно постучал, в ответ на что раздался глухой, но зычный голос:</p><p>— Что разбивается, но не падает? </p><p>Они переглянулись.</p><p>— Я думал, тут будут вопросы про историю магии, — возмущённо зашептал Флетчер. — Я ее, конечно, никогда не учил, но все же. Ты знаешь, что это?</p><p>— Не знаю, — тоже шепотом ответил Рэй, — может, это бутылка сливочного пива, когда Тренер ее после победы себе об голову разбивает?</p><p>— Но она же потом все равно падает…</p><p>— Ну, она уже вроде как перестала быть бутылкой… </p><p>Они замолчали, уставившись друг на друга.</p><p>— Может, это сердце? — предположил Рэй.</p><p>— А при чем тут Тренер? — начал было Флетчер, но тут дверь перед ними открылась.</p><p>К счастью, никого из студентов в гостиной не оказалось. В дверях спальни семикурсников Флетчер резко остановился, и Рэй по инерции чуть не врезался ему в спину. </p><p>Рэй аккуратно отодвинул его в сторону и, пройдя в комнату, открыл один из шкафов, откуда на него тут же вывалилась тряпичная кукла, утыканная иголками.</p><p>— Ого, — возбужденно произнес Флетчер у него за спиной, — смотри, это же профессор Снейп!</p><p>Рэй хотел возмутиться, но, присмотревшись, был вынужден признать его правоту. У куклы были чёрные волосы, сделанные из чего-то похожего на окрашенные прутья старой швабры, и длинный нос, чуть ли не больше самой головы. </p><p>— Ты все тут собираешься перерыть? — поинтересовался Флетчер. — У нас не так много времени, если ты забыл.</p><p>— А что, есть идеи получше? — огрызнулся Рэй, открывая следующий шкаф.</p><p>— Вообще-то я знаю, какая из кроватей принадлежит Сухому Глазу. И ещё я знаю, что он спит в обнимку с метлой. </p><p>Рэй захлопнул дверцу с такой силой, что внутри что-то упало с глухим стуком. Флетчер, скривившись, с укоризной уставился на него.</p><p>— Ты же не думаешь, что я решился бы на это, не подготовившись? — спросил он, затем подошел к одной из кроватей и, раздвинув балдахин, жестом фокусника достал из-под покрывала и предъявил Рэю метлу — да, именно «Нимбус-1700», как и у самого Рэя. Был, если говорить точнее. </p><p>— Давай ее сюда, и…</p><p>И пойдём, хотел сказать Рэй, но тут увидел, как ручка двери медленно поворачивается. </p><p>Он отреагировал быстрее, чем успел подумать, что вообще стоит делать в этой ситуации — шагнул вперед и опрокинул Флетчера на кровать. Балдахин за ними с тихим шуршанием вернулся на место, и, прежде чем Флетчер сказал бы что-то или, ещё хуже, вскрикнул бы, Рэй зажал ему рот рукой. Голубые глаза удивленно распахнулись, подбородок под его ладонью дернулся, зубы царапнули кожу и несильно сжали. Кто-то, вошедший в комнату, рылся в вещах, Рэй пытался сообразить, что делать, если это Сухой Глаз решил проверить, как там метла, Флетчер, которого он продолжал прижимать к кровати собственным телом, не двигался и, кажется, даже не дышал. Наконец дверь захлопнулась — Рэй досчитал до десяти и только после этого убрал ладонь. Выражение лица Флетчера мгновенно сменилось с ошарашенного на скучающее, и он красноречиво посмотрел на Рэя, намекая, что тот все ещё не даёт ему встать. </p><p>— У тебя отличная реакция, — каким-то бесцветным тоном сообщил он. — Квиддич, да?</p><p>— Да, — Рэй нервно усмехнулся. — Иначе все бладжеры были бы мои.</p><p>Флетчер коротко засмеялся — ещё более нервно, чем он сам.</p><p>— Слезь с меня, будь так добр, — напомнил он. — И нам нужно торопиться, пока все не вернулись с ужина.</p><p>Его глаза снова были безразличными, в противовес улыбающемуся рту — и Рэй ощутил странную потребность сделать что-то, чтобы снова увидеть в них хоть какие-то эмоции. Ударить по этой скорлупе со всей силы и посмотреть, что скрывается внутри. Флетчер поднялся и двинулся к выходу, даже не придержав балдахин, и тот мягко шлепнул Рэя по носу. Может, и не было никакой скорлупы, а Флетчер был таким, каким казался. Куском дерьма — и внутри, и снаружи.</p><p>***</p><p>Сухой Глаз, обнаружив пропажу, мог догадаться, кто виноват в ней — и начать их искать, поэтому, покинув гостиную Рейвенкло, они побежали в Астрономическую башню.</p><p>Ну, как побежали. После первых сорока — Рэй посчитал — ступенек они перешли на шаг. Флетчер шёл легко и непринужденно, Рэй изо всех сил старался сделать вид, что не задыхается. Насколько свободно он чувствовал себя в воздухе, настолько некомфортно ему порой бывало на поверхности. Особенно если это была поверхность лестницы. Кстати, насчёт воздуха...</p><p>— Почему я на твоих колдографиях все время выгляжу, как дебил? — задал он давно мучивший его вопрос.</p><p>Флетчер остановился как вкопанный и оторопело посмотрел на него.</p><p>— Почему как дебил? — с недоумением спросил он, и Рэй на мгновение почувствовал себя глупо, но тут же отмахнулся от этого ощущения. Флетчеру нечего ответить — конечно, он будет юлить, как уж на сковородке.</p><p>— Не притворяйся, что не знаешь, о чем я.</p><p>Флетчер как будто завис, но потом, видимо, до него дошло — потому что он несколько раз возмущенно открыл и закрыл рот, а затем произнёс:</p><p>— Это репортажная фотография. Я показываю жизнь такой, как она есть. — Его глаза полыхали возмущением, и Рэй ощутил странный азарт, как охотник, напавший на след добычи. — Какой же ты дебил. Ты вообще… глядя на тебя, понимаешь, что для тебя квиддич — это все, и ты сделаешь что угодно ради победы, и даже если в тебя полетит сразу десять бладжеров, ты не испугаешься.</p><p>— В игре всего два бладжера, — сказал Рэй. На его лице, наплевав на его волю и желания, расплывалась глупая улыбка.</p><p>— Пошёл ты, — бросил Флетчер и зашагал наверх. Метла, которую он не отдал Рэю и по-прежнему держал в руке, качалась в такт его движениям — и хотя Рэй видел только его затылок, заросший слегка вьющимися темными волосами, затылок этот выглядел очень и очень сердитым.</p><p>— Так за что ты не любишь Сухого Глаза? — спросил Рэй через три пролёта.</p><p>— Я же говорил, — буркнул Флетчер через плечо, — это личное.</p><p>— Я никому не скажу, — пообещал Рэй.</p><p>— С чего ты взял, что никто не знает?</p><p>— Тогда в чем дело?</p><p>Рэй нагнал его, и теперь они снова шагали рядом.</p><p>— Может, дело в тебе. — Флетчер с вызовом поднял подбородок. — Может, я не хочу, чтобы слизеринец из рода, история которого длиннее, чем истории семей всех гриффиндорцев вместе взятых, был в курсе моих грязных секретиков.</p><p>— Что за бред ты несёшь? </p><p>— Но раз уж ты так настаиваешь. Итак, мои родители не только магглы, но ещё и сами по себе не слишком хорошие люди. Свой одиннадцатый день рождения я отметил тем, что разбил о голову папаши бутылку дешевого пойла — телекинетически, я имею в виду. И когда в Хогвартсе я узнал о том, как относятся к таким, как я, я быстренько выдумал красивую легенду о своём происхождении — и она жила ровно три дня, пока Сухой Глаз, с которым мы по несчастливой случайности были знакомы ещё до школы, меня не раскрыл.</p><p>Он протараторил это на одном дыхании, и под конец тирады голос его, если Рэю не померещилось, чуть сорвался.</p><p>— Не то чтобы я сейчас гордился этими выдумками, — добавил Флетчер, — но Сухого Глаза я все равно ненавижу.</p><p>Рэй ощутил, как внутри поднимается горькое чувство обиды. Они никогда до этого дня не общались сколь-либо близко, и Флетчер не знал, что он за человек — но тем не менее сделал настолько серьёзные выводы на основе цвета его галстука и того, кем являются его родители.</p><p>Ступени закончились, и они вышли на смотровую площадку. Флетчер встал спиной к окну, и Рэй наконец-то смог снова заглянуть ему в глаза — но Флетчер, кажется, разгадал его замысел, потому что тут же отвёл взгляд.</p><p>— Мои отношения с семьей можно охарактеризовать как «очень плохие», — сказал Рэй, — потому что я не согласен со всем… со всеми этими установками. И отказываюсь им следовать.</p><p>— Вот как, — отозвался Флетчер.</p><p>— А ты посчитал меня за стереотипного мудака. </p><p>— Как будто ты не считаешь за стереотипного мудака меня. Тренер рассказал о вашем разговоре. </p><p>— Если бы я считал, — возразил Рэй, — я не согласился бы на эту авантюру. Решил бы, что ты пытаешься так меня подставить. </p><p>Флетчер наконец-то посмотрел ему прямо в глаза.</p><p>— Тебя послушать, так весь мир вокруг тебя вертится. Играет музыка для драки с главным злодеем, мистер Рэймонд Смит выходит на сцену в свете софитов. Может, я ещё и матчи снимаю только для того, чтобы пошатнуть твою уверенность в собственном великолепии?</p><p>Рэй попытался расшифровать его взгляд, но в нем смешалось слишком много различных эмоций, и пришлось податься ближе, чтобы разглядеть — и Флетчер, наверное, тоже хотел что-то понять в его лице, потому что сделал то же самое. Их зубы стукнулись друг о друга, Флетчер укусил его за губу, и Рэй мгновенно вспомнил, как эти же зубы впились в его ладонь всего полчаса назад, в спальне Рейвенкло. Только тогда Флетчер, наверное, был в панике и не видел другого выхода. Сейчас он мог бы просто отвернуться, но вместо этого он вжался в него всем телом и, скользнув ладонями по плечам Рэя, сцепил руки у него за шеей, и сомнений в том, что он согласен, не осталось — поэтому Рэй продолжил целовать его, забыв о том, что заставило их оказаться здесь.</p><p>— Забери уже свою метлу, — сказал Флетчер, когда им пришлось сделать паузу, чтобы вдохнуть, — пока ее еще кто-нибудь не украл. </p><p>Отстраниться или хотя бы разомкнуть руки никто из них даже не подумал.</p><p>— Это метла Сухого Глаза, — напомнил Рэй.</p><p>— Теперь это твоя метла, — ответил Флетчер и нахмурился. — Ты ещё после матча скажи — спасибо всем, кто верил в меня, и особенно Сухому Глазу за этот прекрасный «Нимбус». Да блин, посмотри на неё хотя бы, а то что я всю дорогу ее таскаю?</p><p>Рэй кивнул и, неохотно отпустив его, поднял метлу, которую Флетчер без всякого уважения прислонил к стене. Взвесил в руке — и тут его взгляд упал на гравировку ближе к хвосту.</p><p>— Твою мать, — сказал он.</p><p>На дереве золотым были выведены инициалы: СГ. </p><p>Кажется, с тем, что это метла Сухого Глаза, все-таки придется смириться. </p><p>Флетчер заглянул ему через плечо и сердито поцокал языком.</p><p>— Интересно, трусы он тоже подписывает? А носки?</p><p>— Надо подумать, как незаметно подложить ее обратно, — сказал Рэй. Черт, а ведь он почти поверил в то, что у них получится. Не нужно было вообще в это ввязываться — нет ничего хуже обманутых надежд. С другой стороны, было то, что произошло между ними. Если быть честным…</p><p>— Ты совсем с ума сошёл? — голос Флетчера бесцеремонно прервал его размышления. — Дай ее сюда.</p><p>Флетчер выдернул у него из рук метлу раньше, чем Рэй успел протянуть ее, ковырнул гравировку ногтем, даже зачем-то понюхал.</p><p>— Я отдам тебе ее перед матчем, — сказал он. </p><p>Ещё час назад Рэй ему не поверил бы — но теперь у него не получилось.</p><p>***</p><p>Рэй приготовился было нервничать, но Флетчер торжественно вручил ему метлу почти сразу после завтрака.</p><p>Древко было обклеено вырвиглазно-розовыми сердечками. Рэй потрогал их, опасаясь, что обтекаемость пострадает — но покрытие было гладким и глянцевым.</p><p>— Все, что я сумел найти, — скривился Флетчер. — У меня не настолько отвратительный вкус, честное слово.</p><p>Рэй совершенно ему не поверил: в глазах Флетчера сверкали веселые искорки, которые ни с чем нельзя было перепутать.</p><p>— Спасибо, — сказал он.</p><p>Пальцы Флетчера легли поверх его собственных, сжимающих метлу.</p><p>— Честь гриффиндорца, конечно, не позволит мне болеть за твою команду, — произнес Флетчер, — но я, пожалуй, буду болеть персонально за тебя.</p><p>Рэй смотрел ему в глаза и вместо предстоящего матча думал, какие ещё чувства они могут отражать. </p><p>Кажется, у него уже было несколько идей, как узнать это.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>